Stars Hollow's Golden Couple
by elang4
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have known Jess as long as they've known Luke. Jess and Rory are best friends, no romantic feelings! This is a javajunkie story so Luke and Lorelai will get together. Set during Dead Uncles and Vegetables. Jess and Rory both go to Chilton and Lorelai and Jess get along. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've not finished several stories but this is going to be my main one so please give it a read! I will try and update it regularly! :)**

 **Basically, Lorelai and Rory have known Jess as long as they've known Luke. Just to warn the Literati fans though, there will be no romantic feelings between Rory and Jess but they are best friends like Lorelai and Luke are. However, this is going to be a javajunkie story so Luke and Lorelai will get together. Oh and Lorelai likes Jess and they get along well. Also, both Rory and Jess go to Chilton. This will be set during Dead Uncles and Vegetables. Rory's not seeing anyone at the moment in this story but she will at a later date, just note sure who yet.**

Chapter 1

Jess let himself into the Crap Shack at 8:30 in the morning on this particular Saturday. He had been given a spare key a few years ago now as he was basically there everyday anyway. He bumped into Lorelai coming out of the kitchen.

"Woah!" Lorelai jumped seeing him. "I'm so going to regret giving you that key one of these days!" She said.

Jess smirked. "Sorry. I brought coffee and breakfast though." He said holding out a Luke's bag.

"Oooh in that case, you're excused." Lorelai grinned grabbing the bag, taking it back to the kitchen. "So what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"Oh well, I couldn't lie in as Luke has been on the phone constantly. His uncle died last night and he's in charge of the funeral." Jess said.

"Aw his uncle died? Is he ok?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Yeh he seems ok. I think it was sort of expected. I just came to give you coffee and food before I go back and help him out at the diner." He said. "I'm assuming Rory's still asleep?"

"Yep you assume correctly!" Lorelai said, still thinking about Luke. "I'll leave the food and coffee for her."

"Really? You're going to voluntarily leave coffee and food on the table and not eat it?" Jess smirked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said but took the joke in good humour. "Tell Luke I'm sorry about his uncle and I'll pop in to see him at lunch." She then said.

"Will do." Jess smiled. "See ya! Tell Rory I'll probably be in the diner all day."

"I will. See you Jess." Lorelai smiled.

Jess then left and Lorelai stood there thinking about Luke, hoping he was ok. Rory appeared from her room a few minutes later. "Did I hear Jess?" She asked.

"Yeh he brought us coffee and breakfast!" Lorelai grinned.

"Oooh yum!" Rory grinned and sat at the table and started eating. "So how come he was here so early? He's never up early on a Saturday."

"Luke's uncle died last night so Luke's been making calls in the apartment as he's arranging the funeral." Lorelai explained.

"Aw poor Luke. Is he ok?" Rory asked concerned.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's concern. "Jess said he seemed ok but I may pop over at lunch to make sure. Oh and he said that he will probably be helping out at the diner all day today."

"Ok, I'll go over there in a bit to see him then." Rory said. "It's nice that he's helping Luke out. You would never guess that those two couldn't stand each other when Jess first arrived here." She smirked.

Lorelai chuckled. "Yeh! Anyway I need to head to work but I'll meet you for lunch?" She said.

"Sure! I'll probably be there anyway!" Rory smiled.

Lorelai gave her a kiss. "Bye sweets. Have a nice day!" She said before leaving.

* * *

After Rory had showered and had gotten changed, she headed over to the diner to see her best friend. She walked in and was surprised by how busy it was and saw Jess struggling to keep up with the amount of orders. She walked over to him where he was carrying too many plates and looking extremely stressed. "Hey!" She said.

"Oh hey!" He said, smiling briefly at her.

"Need some help?" She offered.

"God yes, thank you!" He said looking grateful and handing her some plates. "These go to those two tables by the window." He told her.

"On it!" She said and took the plates over. She then went behind the counter and started making some more coffee having seen there was hardly any left.

After a few minutes, Jess joined her. "Sorry about this!" He said.

"It's ok. What's going on? How come it's so busy?" Rory asked.

"Urghh because everyone in this whole damn town has decided to come in and eat every damn thing on the menu!" He ranted.

"Luke still upstairs sorting out arrangements then?" She asked.

"Yeh, I didn't want to bother him. He was pretty stressed." Jess said. "It's just been hard. The diner's never been this busy and if it has, Luke's always been here so we've handled it."

"I can help if you want?" Rory offered.

"You don't need to. I know you spend every Saturday reading." Jess said,

"I don't mind, honest. And I don't spend _every_ Saturday reading, I spend every Saturday with you and this way I can spend time with you." She said.

Jess smiled at her. "Thanks. It would be a huge help." He admitted.

"Well I'm meeting mom here for lunch anyway. And I want to do something for Luke too. He's helped me and mom out god knows how many times and I want to repay the favour." Rory said.

Jess nodded.

Just then Luke came down, looking extremely frustrated. "Why are family so damn frustrating?" He ranted. "If there's a family funeral, you go and pay your respects. Why is that so hard to do?"

"Are some of the family not coming?" Jess guessed.

"No. None of the family's coming!" Luke ranted.

"Wow, that sucks." Rory said, which alerted Luke to the fact that Rory was there.

"Oh hey Rory. Sorry, I didn't see you." He said, calming down a bit.

"Hey. Sorry about your uncle." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." He said and then noticed the apron she was wearing. "You're helping out?" He asked.

"Yeh I came in to see Jess but it was packed so I offered to help." She smiled. "Mom's coming in at lunch so I'm happy to help until then."

Luke smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Rory. And you, Jess." He said looking at Jess too. "I need to go out for a couple of hours. Don't burn down the place." He said before leaving.

"So much faith!" Jess said.

Rory laughed.

Lorelai came in at lunchtime, surprised to see Rory wearing an apron and delivering food. "Hey hon! You got a new job?" She joked.

"Hey mom!" Rory smiled hugging her and walking to the counter with her. "Nah Jess couldn't hack it on his own so I saved his bacon." She smirked.

"Hey!" Jess said. "I could have hacked it!"

"Oh really? Because you were about to have a nervous breakdown when I came in." She smirked.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeh whatever!"

Rory grinned. "Mom, I'm just helping out as Jess is on his own. Luke's pretty stressed about everything. None of his family's coming to the funeral and he's arranging it all by himself." She explained.

"Aw that sucks. Is he here?" She said.

"Yeh he arrived a few minutes ago and went upstairs." Jess said. "Go up if you want."

Lorelai nodded and went up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Luke answered and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, how are you? I'm sorry about your uncle." She said going in.

"Thanks. I'm fine. This funeral is just stressing me out. My dad wanted him to have a proper send off but nothing's going to plan. None of the family's coming, Taylor and everyone aren't coming because they hated him, his coffin won't close..." He ranted.

"Woah slow down!" Lorelai said, sitting down at the table with him. "It will work itself out. Who cares if noone's going! You'll be there." She said.

Luke sighed. "My dad would care." He said sadly. "He wanted a proper send off for him and I'm letting him down."

"Oh Luke, you could never let your dad down." Lorelai said softly. "It's not your fault."

"Yeh I guess..." He sighed.

"Luke, you're great. I'm sure your dad would be proud of you." She smiled.

Luke looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. I hope so."

Lorelai smiled back. "I'll come if you want. You shouldn't have to be alone."

"Really? You'd come to a guy's funeral who you didn't even know?" He said surprised.

"Yeh, it means a lot to you." She said.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Just then Rory and Jess came up with some food for them.

"It's quiet down there now so we've left Caesar in charge. Thought we could have some lunch up here." Jess said handing them plates of food.

"Thanks." Luke said. "And thanks for helping out, you two. I do appreciate it."

* * *

The funeral soon came and Taylor and everyone ended up coming to give Uncle Louie the proper veteran's send off. Luke looked at Lorelai. "Did you do this?"

"It's what your dad wanted." She smiled at him.

Luke smiled. "Thank you."

Lorelai smiled and linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

After the funeral was over, Luke and Lorelai were walking back to the diner. Luke stopped before they reached it though and turned to face Lorelai. "Thank you for today. I liked having you there." He said.

"It was nothing Luke. You've done so much for me over the years. I'd do anything for you." She smiled.

"Well thank you." He said.

They locked eyes for a few moments and smiled, lost in the moment, when suddenly Luke leant forward. Lorelai stepped back. "What are you doing?" She asked surprised.

"Will you just stand still?" He said and then leant in and kissed her.

They pulled apart and stood facing each other. "Wow..." Lorelai said, stunned.

"I'm sorry." Luke said, suddenly doubting his courage to make a move after all these years. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so stupid!" He ranted before Lorelai interrupted him.

"Luke..." She said softly.

"What?"

"Would you like to go for dinner some time?" She asked.

Luke smiled. "Dinner would be nice."

Lorelai smiled back. She then spotted people going into the diner. "What's going on at the diner?" She asked.

Luke turned round. "I don't know." He said confused and they started walking towards it.

They walked in and were greeted by Rory. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"It's sort of a wake." Rory said. "I thought you set it up?" She said turning to her mom.

"No I had nothing to do with it." Lorelai said equally confused.

"Oh well, there's lots of food and stuff." She smiled and went off to Jess.

Luke and Lorelai went and stood with a group of people all telling stories about Louie. Jess and Rory soon joined the group. Rory spotted her mom resting her head on Luke's shoulder and then noticed them subtly holding hands. She looked over at Jess. "Hey, do mom and Luke look different to you?"

"How do you mean?" Jess asked.

"They just seem very friendly. I know it sounds odd but they're holding hands. They never hold hands." She said.

Jess looked over. "Yeh I guess that is weird." He then smirked. "It's about time though, don't you think?"

Rory smiled back. "Yeh it's about time." She said quietly. She then rested her head on Jess' shoulder. "I know it was you by the way." She whispered.

"It was me what?" Jess said.

"You who arranged this wake. I thought it was mom but she said it wasn't." She said.

"Well it was my great uncle..." Jess said.

Rory smirked. "You're going soft, Jess Mariano."

Jess just smirked and went back to listening to stories about his great uncle.

 **Hope you like it! :) Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue with this! I've got lots of ideas! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had passed and Luke and Lorelai's relationship was going well. They had talked to Rory and Jess about it and they both approved of it.

This one Saturday, they decided to have lunch together at the Crap Shack as Luke had cover at the diner and Lorelai miraculously didn't need to go into the inn that day. Lorelai was watching Luke cook in the kitchen whilst Rory was doing some work in her room and Jess was reading in the living room. Suddenly the doorbell went.

"Jess, could you get that? I need to make sure Luke isn't putting too many vegetables into our lunch." Lorelai called through to the living.

Jess just rolled his eyes but got up to answer the door. He opened it but didn't recognise the woman standing there.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, her eyes narrowing at Jess' appearance.

"Depends who's asking." He retorted.

"Where's my daughter? What are you doing answering her door?" She said stiffly.

Jess then smirked. "Ah so you're Lorelai's mother." He said loudly enough for Lorelai to hear him.

Lorelai froze in the kitchen. "Oh god..." She panicked. She hadn't told her parents about her and Luke yet. She rushed to the door. "Mom! Hi." She said.

"Lorelai! It's rude not to answer your door yourself. Do you normally just let anyone answer it?" She said sending a glance at Jess.

"Mom, I was busy. Is there something you wanted?" Lorelai said hoping to keep her at the door.

"JESS!" Rory's voice was then heard.

Rory then appeared. "What is this Hemmingway book doing in my bed?"

Jess smirked. "You still haven't read it."

"Because I hate Hemmingway!" She said. She then noticed her grandma. "Oh hi Grandma!" She said giving her a hug.

"Hi Rory." She said looking very confused.

Rory then looked back at Jess. "I'm going to burn this book!" She threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jess smirked.

"Oh just watch me! I'll get Luke to throw it in the oven!" Rory threatened and ran off, with Jess in close pursuit.

"Rory!"

Lorelai smirked watching them run off.

"What's so funny?" Emily demanded. "Why is Rory burning a book?"

"Mom, she won't really do it. This happens the whole time."

"And that is Jess?"

"Um yeh that is Jess.." Lorelai said.

"Jess as in Rory's best friend." Emily said stiffly.

"Yeh why?"

"No reason." She said, disapprovingly.

Lorelai sighed and led her mom into the living room. "So why are you here?"

"You've been ignoring my calls. I want to make sure you and Rory are still coming on Friday." She said.

"Yes mom, we're still going." Lorelai sighed.

Luke suddenly appeared in the hallway. "Lorelai? Lunch is ready." He said, sending a nervous glance at Emily.

"Ok, I'll be right there." She smiled at him and then turned back to Emily. "Mom, we're having lunch. If there was nothing else..."

"Why is the diner man making you lunch?" Emily demanded.

"Because we'd starve otherwise." She joked.

"Lorelai!"

"What mom? What is the big deal?"

"Don't insult me, Lorelai. You don't just have men making lunch for you during the day for the hell of it." Emily said.

Lorelai sighed. "Fine! Me and Luke are dating. Ok?"

"I see. Well I expect to see Luke at dinner on Friday."

"But mom..."

"No buts, Lorelai. if he is a significant person in your life, we should get to meet him. And bring Jess or whatever his name is too. See you on Friday." She said stiffly and then left.

Lorelai just watched her go without time to reply. "Urgghhh!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing she knows?" Luke said.

"I'm sorry. She's invited us all to dinner." Lorelai groaned.

"All of us? Why me?" Jess said.

"No idea! I'm sorry." She said looking at Luke. "I can get you out of it."

"It's fine. Let's just go. I've got to meet them at some point."

"What?" Lorelai said shocked. "I'm sorry but do you know my parents?"

"It can't be that bad." Luke said.

Lorelai groaned. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Rory looked at Jess. "Grandpa will love you." She smirked.

Jess threw a chip at her. "I don't get why I have to go." He complained. He had heard stories about Emily and Richard and didn't particularly want to spend a whole evening with those sorts of people.

"They want to meet you. Come on, Jess. You're my best friend. I want you to meet them." Rory said.

"Urghh, why did you teach Rory to pout like that?" Jess said to Lorelai.

"Because it's useful!" She grinned.

"Fine, I'll go but I'm not enjoying it!" Jess said.

"All I'm asking!" Rory smirked.

They continued having their lunch and the conversation turned to lighter topics and soon everyone was joking around. Lorelai took a moment to look around the table. She smiled to herself. It looked like a family and she liked it. Jess was pretty much a surrogate son to her and him and Rory were inseparable, and then Luke. Well Luke was just amazing. She watched him smile at something Rory was saying and thought how lucky she was to find a man who accepted her and Rory as a package deal. She knew he cared about her daughter a lot and she knew Rory loved Luke too. This is what she wanted in the future. She could just picture it.

"You ok?" Luke asked, suddenly grabbing Lorelai's attention.

Lorelai just smiled. "Yeh I'm great." She said and leaned over and gave Luke a kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit short but the next one will be longer. Next chapter will be the dinner! Prepare for fireworks! ;) Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday night soon came and Luke, Lorelai, Jess and Rory were all stood outside the Gilmore Mansion. Rory was excited to have Jess meet her grandparents while Lorelai was dreading the night.

"Is noone going to ring the doorbell?" Luke said.

"No, the more time we spend out here, the less time we have in there." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell.

"Traitor!" Lorelai said.

A maid answered the door and told them that Emily and Richard were in the living room so they went through.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Rory smiled and went to hug them.

They smiled at their grandparents and said hello back.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Jess." She smiled.

Richard shook his hand while Emily looked on disapprovingly. "It's nice to meet you Jess. Although I am surprised you're not a girl." She said.

"Should I be offended?" Jess said looking bemused at Rory.

Rory just laughed. "Jess and I have been friends ever since he's moved in with Luke which is pretty much how long we've known Luke." She told them.

"Jess lives with Luke?" Emily asked.

"Yeh he's Luke's nephew." Rory smiled.

"I see." She said.

"Um earth to parents, two other people stood here." Lorelai said.

"Of course we saw you Lorelai. Stop being dramatic." Emily said. She then looked at Luke. "Nice to see you again Luke." She said obviously not meaning it.

"You too Mrs Gilmore. Mr Gilmore." He said.

"Oh please call me Emily."

"And call me Richard." Richard said holding out his hand again.

They all sat down.

"So Luke, Lorelai says you own a diner?" Richard asked.

"Yeh it used to be my dad's hardware shop." Luke said.

"I've heard horrible stories about diner food. Like them selling roadkill." Emily said.

"Um well there's no roadkill at my diner." Luke said uncomfortably.

"And Jess, do you work at the diner too?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Yep." Jess said, not liking her insults.

"I'm assuming you go to school too, where do you go?" She asked.

"Mom..." Lorelai tried to interrupt.

"I'm only asking Lorelai. You know, Rory goes to Chilton." She said condescendingly.

"I know." Jess said, not making it easy for her.

"So where do you go?" Emily asked getting annoyed.

"A school." He said.

"Jess..." Luke warned.

"He goes to Chilton, Grandma. Like me." Rory said.

Emily was shocked. "Really? But that school is expensive and a highly respected school."

Jess snorted. "Yeh I guess they let me in because they felt sorry for me." He said sarcastically.

Lorelai hid a smirk. She was angry at her mom's insults but she knew Jess could stand his own.

"So where's you mother, Jess?" Emily asked.

"Emily..." Richard interrupted. "Stop hounding the boy."

"I'm only asking. Isn't it a bit odd that he lives with his uncle? Surely Luke can't provide everything you need in a diner apartment?" She said.

Jess frowned. Even Rory was getting annoyed now. "Luke's all I need." Jess said, looking at Luke.

"Yes I can assure you that Jess has everything he needs." Luke said.

Before the conversation could go any further, the maid came in to say dinner was ready so they went and sat down at the table, Luke and Lorelai on one side and Jess and Rory on the other.

"So Jess what are your plans for after school? You know Rory is bound for Harvard." Emily continued her interrogation.

"I know and she'll get in no problem." Jess said sending Rory a smile.

"So what are your plans?"

"I don't want to go to college. I want to become a writer." He said.

"Do you read a lot?" Richard asked.

"Oh yeh dad, Rory and Jess have a contest on who can read the most books." Lorelai joked.

"Really? What do you like to read?" Richard asked genuinely interested, causing Emily to frown.

"Hemmingway, sir." Jess replied, liking Richard.

"Well he's a great author." Richard said.

Jess smirked. "Try and tell Rory that."

"Don't get met started on Hemmingway!" Rory said.

"But Rory, he's a brilliant writer." Richard insisted.

Jess gave Rory a triumphant look.

"So Luke..." Emily started.

"Round two..." Lorelai said quietly.

"How come Jess is living with you?" She asked.

"Mom, that's personal." Lorelai said.

"It's a simple question. Surely a diner isn't the best place to raise a child?"

"It was hard but we've managed all right." Luke said.

Lorelai squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

"But why is Jess living with you?"

"Because my mom's a waste of space!" Jess said.

"Jess..." Luke said.

"No, I'm sorry but she is! My mom couldn't be bothered to look after me so she sent me to Luke's." Jess said.

"I see." Emily said.

"Mom can I talk to you please in the other room?" Lorelai said.

"We're in the middle of dinner."

"It'll only take a minute." Lorelai said getting up and leaving the room.

Emily sighed and followed her daughter.

"Mom what the hell was that? You can't ask questions like that. They're personal!" Lorelai said angrily.

"They were simple questions Lorelai. I don't like that kid. He shouldn't be round Rory." Emily said.

"Why mom? Jess is a great kid. Him and Rory have been best friends for years!" Lorelai snapped.

"He's brought up in a diner with..." She stopped what she was saying.

"With who mom? Luke?" Lorelai said angrily. "You know Luke found it tough but he didn't give up. He gave that kid everything he needed and turned him into the great kid he is today. Why can't you let me be happy?"

"Because you're constantly not making good choices. You could do much better!"

"What, like Christopher? Chris left mom! He chose not to be much of a part of Rory's life! I love Luke! And whatever you say isn't going to stop me seeing him." She said.

"Fine." Emily said stiffly.

"Good." Lorelai said and walked back to the dining room. She was amused by the sight she saw. Her dad and Jess were having a big debate about books with Rory adding her own opinions. She went and sat down next to Luke and reached for his hand. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeh you?" He asked.

"Yeh I will be." Lorelai forced a smile.

"So Rory, how's school going for you?" Emily asked brightly coming back into the room.

"Fine." Rory said. She didn't like how her grandma had treated Jess or Luke.

"It must be more than fine." Emily said.

"No it's fine." Rory said turning back to the other conversation.

Emily was shocked. Why was Rory mad at her?

Soon dinner was over and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai groaned as they got to the car. She turned to Jess. "I'm sorry about my mom. She shouldn't have asked those questions." She said.

"It's fine. It's not your fault."

"It was personal and she was out of order. I told her that." Lorelai said.

"Honestly it's fine. I haven't needed my mom. I have Luke and..well you." He said.

Lorelai smiled a bit at that. "Thanks kid. Let's go back and have a movie night." She said.

Everyone laughed and went back to the Crap Shack.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews so far, you're all lovely and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

Chapter 4

The next day, Rory was hanging out at the diner again which is a normal occurrence for her as she likes spending time with Jess and he always helps Luke out at the weekends as they're his busiest times.

"Eggs and bacon and your liquid death." Luke said dryly as he placed Rory's lunch infront of her.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory grinned.

"You know I really should ban you seeing as you distract my employee constantly when you're here." He said, giving Jess and meaningful look.

"Hey, Lorelai distracts you constantly too!" Jess said.

"Yes but I still get the work done. Put you two together and you can talk about books for hours." Luke said.

Rory smirked. "Sorry Luke, I will do my best not to distract him." She said.

"Good now eat your food before I trade it for something healthy!" Luke smirked.

Jess chuckled as he saw Rory's eyes widen and then her tucking into her food quickly.

"You. Coffee refills now." Luke said to him.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke!" Jess smirked and went off with the coffee.

Rory continued eating her lunch, giggling at Jess and Luke's interactions.

The bells then jingled and Lorelai came bursting in. "Ah there you are sweet daughter of mine! Why you look lovely today!" Lorelai smiled as she sat down at the counter next to her.

"What do you want?" Rory said.

"Hey! Can't I just compliment my daughter without you assuming I want something?" Lorelai said, pretending to be hurt.

"Nope!" Rory grinned.

"Fine." Lorelai sighed. "Please please please be my dance partner for the dance marathon next week! I can't let Kirk win again!"

"Mooommm! Nooo, can't you find someone else?" Rory said.

"No and you'd be my best partner! Please Rory! I have noone." Lorelai pleaded.

"You could ask Luke." Rory grinned.

"Ask me what?" Luke said coming out from the kitchen.

"Whether you'll be mom's dance partner for the dance marathon next week." Rory grinned.

"No way!" Luke said.

"See, I have noone!" Lorelai whined.

Rory sighed. "Fine! But you owe me big time!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are my favourite daughter!" Lorelai grinned.

"You say that to all your daughters." Rory rolled her eyes. She then turned to Jess who had returned to the counter. "You better come and watch!" She said.

"Try and stop me. Watching something I can mock you for is a must go event!" Jess smirked.

"Ok you can't come!" Rory said.

"You can't uninvite me!" Jess smirked.

Just then the bells jingled again, signalling someone coming in.

"There are my girls!" The voice said.

"Chris..." Lorelai said surprised. She glanced at Luke. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my girls, isn't that allowed?" He smiled.

Rory turned round, obviously not happy to see him. "We're not your girls." She said.

"What? Sure you are!" Chris said.

"Yeh then why haven't you called since you last came? You promised you'd be better!" Rory said.

"I've had work kid. And you do have a phone yourself." He said.

Rory tensed. "I always make an effort! I'm sick of it!"

"Ok honey, calm down. We have an audience." Lorelai said softly to Rory.

Rory looked round and realised people were all watching and listening. She looked back at her dad. "And don't pretend you came for me because you never do. You come for mom but sorry to disappoint you but mom's off the market!" She said angrily and then stormed out the diner.

Jess looked at Luke. "Can I go after her?" He asked.

"Yeh go. Make sure she's ok." Luke nodded.

Jess nodded and left the diner too.

Chris was looking at Lorelai. "You're seeing someone?" He asked.

"Really Chris? You're asking me about my dating life when your daughter's just stormed out of here upset? Get your priorities straight!" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with work." He said.

"What and you haven't had any spare time to call her?" Lorelai said not believing him.

"I've been busy!"

"I think you should leave." Luke said.

"What?" Chris laughed. "What's it got to do with you?"

"You're in my diner making a scene and you upset Rory which meant my nephew had to leave to make sure she's ok. I'm the owner of this place and I get to say who stays and who goes." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jess is your nephew?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yes. Now please leave. I don't want to have to force my girlfriend's ex out of here." He said.

Chris was shocked and looked at Lorelai. "You're dating him? The diner guy? Really?" He said.

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled and turned back to Chris. "Yes I am. And before you ask, I'm feel very lucky to have him in my life. He accepts me and Rory as a package deal unlike you." She said. "Now I really think you should be trying to get your daughter to forgive you than standing here? I honestly wouldn't mind seeing Luke force you out but I don't think you'd like that." She said calmly.

Christopher was shocked but reluctantly left.

Lorelai sighed and looked at Luke. "Sorry about him." She said.

"It's fine. I just hope Rory's ok." Luke said concerned.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "I'm sure Jess will be able to cheer her up. He always does. She's lucky to have him." She said.

Luke smiled at her compliment of his nephew. "Well vice versa as well. Jess is lucky to have Rory."

Lorelai smiled. She leaned across and kissed him and knew this was what she wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jess had found Rory on the bridge by the river. She always went there when she was upset. "Hey." He said softly sitting down next to her. "You ok?"

Rory sighed. "Yeh. I just hate that I feel like this everytime my dad shows up. I just wished that once he'd genuinely come to see just me." She said sadly.

Jess put his arm round her. "Ror, you're amazing. He's an idiot if he doesn't want to be in your life." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "You have to say that. You're my best friend." She said.

Jess smirked. "Yeh but everyone thinks that. Luke thinks the world of you and I know this whole town does too."

Rory smiled and leant her head on his shoulder. "Luke's been a better dad to me than my actual dad. Funny huh?" She said.

"Well your mom's been more of a mom to me than my own mom. I get how you feel Rory but just enjoy what you have. Stuff your dad if he wants to be a jerk. Get Luke to beat him up for you. I'm sure he'd be more than happy too." Jess smirked.

Rory laughed. "Yeh I guess he would." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem!"

They sat there a while before going back to the diner. They walked in on Lorelai trying to get some coffee.

"Lorelai! Get out from the counter!"

"Luuuuke! I'm your girlfriend now! I should be able to get some coffee!"

"Insurance doesn't care if you're the girlfriend or not. Go go get!" He said.

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted. She then spotted Rory and smiled at her. "You ok hon?" She asked.

Rory nodded and sat next to her. She turned to Luke. "Sorry for making a scene earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Luke smiled. "So long as you're ok."

Rory smiled at him and nodded.

"Here." Luke said handing her a cup of coffee.

"What? No lectures?" Rory said.

"Nah you deserve it." Luke smirked.

"Hey! How come she gets a cup and I don't?" Lorelai whined.

Everyone laughed and everything went back to normal.

 **Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! I love reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I love that you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 5

The dance marathon day had come. It was 5 in the morning and Jess and Lane were at the Crap Shack to support Rory and Lorelai. Jess and Lane were in the living room sat on the sofa while they were waiting for them to emerge. Jess had brought coffee to entice them.

"So when are you actually going to tell your mom that I am a boy?" Jess smirked at Lane. Lane had been Rory's friend longer than Jess but she got on well with Jess too.

"Probably when pigs can fly." Lane replied.

Jess smirked. "I would love to see her reaction. She hates me as it is!"

"She doesn't hate you exactly..." Lane said.

"She hates all boys!"

"That is true..."

Jess just chuckled. He felt sorry for Lane for having to keep so much of her life a secret. He admired her. "So how did you get your mom to agree to you coming to this?" He asked.

"I told her I was coming to support Rory and she has several church things today and has to manage the shop so I'm pretty sure she won't come." Lane said.

"That's lucky!" Jess chuckled.

"Right I'm up!" Rory announced coming out of her room in her dance outfit and into the living room. "Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Hey!" Jess smirked.

"Hey! Aw Rory you're outfit's great!" Lane smiled at her friend.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "I can't believe you two are actually up at this time!"

"What are friends for?" Lane smiled.

"Mocking their other friends!" Jess smirked which resulted in a playful hit from Rory.

* * *

Soon Lorelai had come down too so they headed to the community hall. "Ooooh coffee!" Lorelai said immediately and rushed over to Luke.

The three of them laughed and followed her. Rory smiled when she saw Lorelai give Luke a quick kiss. She was glad her mom was happy.

The countdown soon started so Lorelai and Rory got to their place on the dancefloor while Jess and Lane went to sit down on the benches laid out for the spectators. Several hours soon passed and Rory looked over towards her two best friends who were watching her and chatting to each other and laughing. She smiled at them. She was happy that they got on well so that they could all hang out together.

Around midday, however, there was a surprise arrival at the dance marathon when Emily Gilmore appeared. It was during a break so Rory was sat with Jess and Lane while Lorelai was sat with Luke next to them.

"Um Rory isn't that your grandma?" Jess said spotting her.

Rory looked up. "Um yeh..." She said confused. She turned to her mom. "Did you arrange a meeting with grandma today?" She asked.

Lorelai frowned. "No."

Emily saw them and went over. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Jess and Luke but looked at Rory. "Rory, there you are!"

"Um hi grandma..." She said confused and still a bit angry from the last friday night dinner they had.

"Neither of you were answering the phone so I came down here. What's happening?" She asked.

"Dance marathon and me and mom have to go back up in a minute." Rory said.

"Well I just want to make sure you're coming on friday. I'm having a visitor and I would love for you to be there." She said.

"Um sure. We have a contract grandma. I don't break promises." Rory said.

"Good. I will see you then. I'll leave you to whatever this dance is." She said and went to leave. As she turned back, she watched as Rory and Lorelai started dancing again obviously enjoying it and felt a pang of jealousy. She and Lorelai would never have a relationship like the one Lorelai had with Rory.

After many hours later, Lorelai and Rory were still going although they were very tired. Lane had fallen asleep on the bench with he head on Jess' leg. Soon it was only Lorelai and Rory and Kirk and his partner left on the dancefloor. Eventually Kirk and his partner were disqualified meaning Lorelai and Rory were declared the winners. They forgot about their tiredness and were ecstatic, especially Lorelai. Rory couldn't help but laugh as Lorelai did her lap of honour with the trophy and she was glad she had agreed to help out. She looked over at her friends and smiled at the sight of Lane asleep. She thought it was cute. They all went home for some sleep but had agreed to celebrate in the diner the next day.

* * *

After they had all had some sleep and felt revived, they met in the diner for lunch. Luke was working but he had let Jess off to celebrate with them. Lane joined them as well.

"So mom, you know you owe me now?" Rory grinned.

"Hey, you did this out of the goodness of your heart!" Lorelai said. "And you can't say it wasn't worth it?"

"Well I have to say it was very amusing watching you two attempt to keep each other up!" Jess smirked.

"I can't believe you stayed awake the whole time!" Rory retorted smirking.

"Well I did have someone asleep on me so I couldn't actually move!" Jess said looking at Lane.

Lane blushed. "Sorry.."

Jess smirked. "It's no bother. I'm just glad you didn't get caught out by your mom!"

"Speaking of which, I should get going! I only told my mom I was meeting up Rory for a minute!" Lane said and rushed off.

Jess smirked watching her run across the square.

"So what do you think Grandma's got planned for me on Friday?" Rory asked. "She seemed extremely keen to have me there."

"Oh goodness knows!" Lorelai said. She then grinned. "Blind date maybe?"

"Urgghhhh!" Rory groaned which made Lorelai and Jess both chuckled.

Luke joined them when the diner had calmed down a bit and they all had guesses about what Friday could have in store for Rory.

"Seriously though, if she pulls any stunt, I will save you." Lorelai said, knowing what her mom could be like. She didn't like that she could manipulate Rory as Rory would say yes to anything because she doesn't like letting her grandparents down.

 **So what do you think Emily has planned? Let me know what you think! :) I love reading your reviews and they motivate me to update faster! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 6

Rory and Lorelai had arrived at the Gilmore Mansion for their weekly dinner, Rory a little apprehensive. Emily opened the door. "Hello, hello!" She beamed at them.

"Um...hi Grandma." Rory said.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said.

"Come in, come in!" She said. She then led them into the dining room where they saw a blonde haired boy talking to Richard. "Rory, Lorelai, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is our daughter Lorelai and our granddaughter Rory." She smiled.

Logan gave them a cheeky smile and said hello to them. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Yeh you too.." Rory said.

"Logan is a close family friend. We are close friends with his parents. He comes from a very respectable family. I just know you two will get along well." Emily explained.

Lorelai knew what was going on though. "Um mom..." She said.

"Let's leave them to it, shall we?" Emily said, ignoring Lorelai.

"Um Grandma..." Rory said, annoyed at her obvious dig at Jess.

"You'll just love Logan. You two should have a lot in common." Emily said.

"I need the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." Rory said rushing off.

Lorelai was annoyed at her mom for obviously setting Rory up and embarrassing her. She looked at Logan who did look a bit embarrassed himself.

Rory rushed to the bathroom and got out her phone and rang a familiar number.

"Hello?" Jess answered.

"Help!" Rory said.

Jess chuckled. "What's happened?"

"My grandma's set me up! She said it would be amazing if I could be friends with this Logan guy. Apparently he comes from a respectable family!" She ranted.

"Ah..." Jess said, slightly irritated at Emily's attempt to give Rory new friends.

"Please come!" She begged.

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"Please! I need my best friend! Please Jess!" Rory begged.

Jess smiled at the best friend bit. "I'll be right there." He sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said and hung up.

She took a deep breath and went back to the living room. Only Logan was there. "Oh. Hi." She said awkardly.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked.

"Well Richard's gone to his study to make some calls and I think your mom has gone to shout at Emily." He said giving her a cheeky grin.

Rory couldn't help but warm to him. "This is so awkward..." She admitted.

"Just a bit!" Logan smirked. "Don't worry, I'm in the same position as you." He said.

"Same position?" Rory asked confused but also relieved that he felt as weird about this as she did.

"I've had this best friend for years now. Her name's Sarah. However, my family don't exactly approve of her so they've obviously talked to your grandparents to try and set us up." He said.

"Wow..." Rory said.

"Who's your friend then?"

"Jess. I've known him since I was 10." Rory said. "He should be here soon actually. I called him and practically begged him to come."

Logan laughed. "Well I look forward to meeting him."

"So you and Sarah? Are you going out?" Rory asked.

"No. We're just really good friends. How about you and Jess?" He asked.

"Same." Rory smiled.

The doorbell than rang. "Wow he made good time!" Rory said.

The maid answered the door and let Jess in. Since Emily and Lorelai were in the poolhouse, Jess went in and saw Rory in the living room.

"Jess!" Rory smiled.

"Hey!" He said. "Where is everyone?" He asked looking round.

"Trying to give me and Logan some alone time, except for my mom who is probably shouting at my grandma!" Rory smirked.

"That sounds like your mom." Jess chuckled. He then looked at Logan. "Hey, I'm Jess."

"So I've heard. It's good to meet you." Logan smiled. "Me and Rory have just been discussing the similarities in our situation."

"Yeh, apparently both of our families don't approve of our choice in friends." Rory said. "Well just grandma in my case!" She said.

Jess just smirked. He liked the look of Logan. "So who's your friend then?"

"Sarah. She's great. We met when we were kids and have remained friends ever since. She loves books and reading. She would have laughed at this situation!" Logan chuckled. "You two should meet her. She'd like you."

"That sounds good." Rory smiled, glad that her grandma's plans on sabotaging her friendship with Jess had backfired. She also was glad that Jess and Logan were getting along as she found herself liking him more and more.

They were interrupted just then by Emily and Lorelai coming back in, both looking angry. Lorelai did smirk when she saw Jess there though. "Hey Jess! Fancy seeing you here?"

Jess smirked. "Well I just thought to myself that I just couldn't miss dinner at the Gilmores because it was so much fun last time." He said sarcastically.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Rory called me." He said.

"You weren't invited."

"I know." Jess said. "But Rory called and she sounded quite desperate so..."

"But this was for Logan to meet Rory. They can't get to know each other with you here." She said stiffly.

"It's no bother Emily. From what I've heard, Rory and Jess sort of come as a package deal so it's only right I meet him too." Logan intervened. "We've had so much fun getting to know each other. I just think me, Sarah, Rory and Jess will get along fine. I should thank you really." He said with a cheeky smirk.

Rory stifled a laugh, Jess smirked and even Lorelai looked amused.

"Anyway, I better get going. I told Sarah I'd meet her at 8." Logan said getting up.

"Sarah?" Emily said.

"Yeh my best friend of 10 years. Surely my parents mentioned her to you?" Logan smirked. He turned to Rory and Jess. "It was nice meeting both of you. We should have that drink sometime." He said, going to leave. Before he left, Logan turned round and winked at Rory who blushed.

Emily was fuming. _How could Logan like this hoodlum? And who was this Sarah? This had all gone wrong! She was so sure Rory would forget all about Jess after meeting Logan._

Rory broke the silence. "Well as fun as this has been, I think we should go." She said.

"Rory, we have a contract!" Emily said.

"Yeh and I agreed to the contract because I thought it'd be nice to get to know you better but I can see exactly what mom sees now." Rory said.

"Rory!" Emily said shocked. "Who will pay for Chilton? Your mother obviously can't afford it."

"I'm sure I could find the money." Rory said. "Maybe I will get a job in the diner..." She said. She then took Jess' arm and left.

Emily turned on Lorelai. "You! You turned her against me! You hate me that much!"

"Mom, I think you did that yourself. Do you really think Rory would just desert Jess for a guy she barely knows? If you knew Rory, you would know that would never happen!" Lorelai said. "Bye mom."

She then went out and drove Rory and Jess home.

"I'm so sorry hon." Lorelai said to Rory. "What she said was wrong."

"It's ok. Logan was actually alright." Rory said.

"Really?"

"Yeh he was just as embarrassed. We've agreed to meet for a drink with him and his friend." Rory said.

"Wow...I never thought you'd actually like people like him..." Lorelai mused.

"He was cool." Jess admitted. "I thought he'd be a jerk but he wasn't."

"Ha, well I guess her plan backfired then." Lorelai laughed.

"It did. Her face when she saw Jess and Logan conversing..." Rory smirked.

"That was pretty funny." Jess smirked.

They kept driving home chatting about the evening. Rory looked down at her phone and smiled at Logan's number.

 **So what did you think? Thought I'd bring Logan in a bit earlier! Let me know your thoughts! Love reading your reviews! :)**


End file.
